The Loved, The Scorned, The Rogue
by fighter419
Summary: What made Leah become the harpy we all know? Behind every woman scorned is a man that made her that way. Pre-Twilight.


**Thanks always to my awesome Beta Laurazuleta18.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that all belongs to SM. **

* * *

><p>Paws &amp; Art<p>

Title:

Penname: Fighter419

Banner: #5

Rating:

Summary:What made Leah become the harpy we all know? Behind every woman scorned is a man that made her that way.

Banner #5

To see all the stories that are a part of this contest please visit: http: / / printingpawss . blogspot . com/

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam," she said as she approached where he was standing on the cliff. They went there often to get away and enjoy the beautiful view of the ocean, mostly during sunrises or sunsets.<p>

"Hey Leah," he replied. Still his voice didn't sound like it used to ever since he ran away, there was always something in his tone. Something distant and guarded like he always had his walls up, walls that he never had before. But she knew that the Sam she loved was still there even though he would barely tell her anything of what had happened.

He even changed after the little bit of time that her cousin, Emily, came. It was as if he was avoiding both of them like the plague, but Leah just told herself that it had something to do with what had happened. The old Sam always got along with everyone. Whenever Emily came down to visit the three of them would always hang out together and spend the best of times.

She walked up to where he was just looking out over the cliff, a pensive look on his face. Once she was at his side she wrapped her arms around his waist holding him close, loving the way his skin was complete opposite to the usual cold Olympic Peninsula weather. But instead of wrapping his arms around her shoulders holding her close and kissing her hair he shrugged out of her embrace and faced her with his eyes down casted.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused. He'd never shrugged her off even during fights they had or even since he came back from disappearing. Sam always seemed to take comfort and relax in those small moments, as if some kind of heavy burden was lifted off his shoulders, even if it was just for a minute.

"Leah, I…I can't do this anymore," he said with a glum expression etched into his features as he finally looked at her. For the first time since they'd been together she saw hopelessness in his eyes. Sam was always the one that gave her hope, he was her rock, and when she saw that in his eyes she was momentarily taken aback.

"Sam, it's okay, I told you I'll be here for you no matter what. I don't care that you can't tell me everything yet, we can do this, remember you…we promised we would make it through this…whatever it is," she said frantically taking a step forward and taking his warm face in her hands making him look into her pleading eyes.

"Leah," he sighed almost painfully as he grabbed her wrists softly removing her hands from his face and placing them at her side. This again was another thing he never did. They weren't exactly the reason for PDA rules, but they never shied, shrugged or rejected each other's touch.

"Sam, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" she asked worried, already feeling the stupid tears wanting to form in her eyes before she could push them back, she knew that at that moment she had to be strong, if for no one else then for herself. She could feel everything start to slip through her grasp like sand.

He looked out over the cliff where the sun was beginning to set, casting a beautiful array of colors across the sky and wherever the light touched. He looked at Leah taking this last mental picture of her as his, before he broke her and everything they had and every promise he had made in the last three years.

"Leah," he said quietly, "you remember when we first started dating and we came here on our first date?" She just nodded not sure where he was going with this, some girls would think that it's the beginning of a proposal, but she could tell by the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice that the probability of a proposal was the furthest thing from the truth. "And though we had just met I knew then that I loved you. Then I told you no matter what that I'll always love you, protect you and be there for you."

"Yes," she responded quietly when he didn't continue.

"It's still true now and forever will be…but," he stopped to look at her in the eyes. He could already see the hurt and pain start to rise in her deep chocolate orbs. Though he hated to be the one to do this to her when he promised he wouldn't, he had to. "But, I don't love you like that anymore. I…I can't love you like that anymore Lee Lee."

She stood there letting his words slowly wash over her. Dully she started to break from the inside out, the first thing to break, no, shatter, was her heart. When that happened it was as if she could feel it break within her and into a million pieces. After breaking slowly she couldn't hold back the tears anymore and they started to flow steadily down her face.

In that moment all Sam wanted to do was to comfort the one person that had always been there for him through everything, and the one person he broke the most promises to. But he knew if he did that wouldn't change how he felt or what the end result would be, so he stood where he was, watching Leah breakdown because of him.

"Why?" she asked barely above a whisper after nothing but silence between them.

"I…I can't tell you. The only thing I can tell you is that we can't be together anymore. But I'll always be here for you and love you…as a friend…just a friend."

"You're telling me it's because of what happened to you?" she accused him through the tears. He just nodded in response, knowing that she was getting tired of hearing that as an excuse for everything, but there was nothing else he could tell the girl he once loved.

"I told you, that I'll be with you no matter what. I don't care about what happened to you, or what will happen. You don't have to face this _thing_ alone. We can do this together, we have been doing this together, and I won't ever leave you because I love you. I. Love. You." She announced every word with complete conviction and truth from her shattered heart.

"I know, but we just can't be together anymore, I'm sorry."

'_Sorry_?' She thought. Sorry wasn't going to save the one thing that truly mattered in her life. Sorry wasn't going to save one thing that got her through life's troubles. Sorry wasn't going to bring _her_ Sam back to her. Sorry wasn't going make things better like only he could. Sorry wasn't going to keep her life together. Sorry wasn't going to help the pain. And sorry wasn't going to fix and repair her shattered heart. The only thing that could was standing three feet away from her, and telling her 'sorry'.

When she realized that only he could heal her, his touch, his voice, his embrace, his love. She tried to take a step forward but when she did all that happened was her body crumbling to the ground and Sam not catching her. She was on all fours from catching herself as she looked up at him with disbelief. Her body was so numb she didn't even realize that she had cut her knee on a sharp rock and that her blood was flowing onto it.

When Sam just stood there looking back at her she realized something. That this was really happening and the love of her life didn't love or want her anymore. That she would never be whole again even if she found some sad pathetic excuse for love as a replacement. And that no one was ever going to be there for her like that ever again, and she would have to catch herself and watch out for only herself, because no one else will. If the one person who swore on their life and everything every day that they would be there for you and they break that promise, then who would be there for you?

As if Mother Nature could sense her heartache, pain and tears, thunder sounded loudly in the distance as rain poured down chilling her to the bone. Before Leah could say anything else Sam stepped back slowly towards the tree line. Leah watched every step he took burning the last of him in her mind. But with every step Leah started to break even further until nothing else was left to be broken.

Abruptly he stopped and looked down at her position still on the ground. Sam looked down at her with pain in his eyes. But it was pain of guilt more than the loss of a loved one, but whatever pain he felt could never compare to the pain that was ripping through the girl he thought he loved. The girl that he knew would do anything to make them work. The girl who he had to leave because his heart, soul, mind and every fiber of his being belonged to another.

"Goodbye Leah," he said barely above a whisper, but she heard it between the clash of thunder and the roaring of the waves. Raindrops mixed with her tears, making one indistinguishable from the other.

Not knowing how long she was kneeling there, her tired and broken body crumbled to the rocky ground beneath her. She stared off not caring about how her knee was still bleeding or how uncomfortable it was with pebbles and rocks poking into her side. The only thing she knew was Sam was gone. He wasn't there and would never be there for her again.

"Leah?" she heard after an immeasurable amount of time passed. "LEAH!" she heard again as arms wrapped around her. They were the wrong arms. They weren't _his_ arms. They were too small, too cool and just all wrong. "Leah, are you awake?" she heard the voice ask again.

She opened her eyes and saw Seth looking down at her with worry as he tried to lift her up. Seth wasn't exactly a body builder and she wasn't exactly fat, but with him being four years younger and barely hitting puberty, he struggled to lift her up. Shakily she stood up trying to hold some of her own weight so little Seth wouldn't stumble and fall himself thanks to her added weight.

Slowly and carefully they both made their way to their mom's old Cadillac. Seth sighed as he let his sister flop onto the backseat. Tucking blankets in around her so she wouldn't catch pneumonia. He knew his parents as well as any cops wouldn't be happy that he was driving at his young age, and mostly because he could barely see and reach the pedals, but he couldn't just leave his sister laying there in the rain till his parents got back.

When he got the call from Sam to go get her, he knew something was wrong when Sam just hung up and said Seth had to get her. So grabbing his mom's car keys and a lot of searching led him to where he was, with his sister shivering and cold in the backseat while he just felt utterly hopeless.

At every stop sign he would look back at his sister wondering what was wrong that made her look so lifeless and broken. He wanted to ask but he knew she wouldn't talk about it. It was in that moment that both Seth and Leah knew she would never be the same person she once was before.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to vote over at www(dot)printingpawss(dot)blogspot(dot)com from October 31,2011-November 6,2011. You can also go and check out the other entries for the Paws &amp; Art contest. <strong>

**I am planning on making this a full story eventually, but I have to wait till the contest is over. So if your interested in reading more then add this to your alerts. Though, forwarning, I'm not sure when I'll be updating this next so please be patient. **

**Don't forget to review and brighten up my day. Come follow me on Twitter for news about when updates will be posted.**

**~fighter**


End file.
